A Date With Shadow?
by SakuraChan73
Summary: Amy was waiting for Sonic to arrive for thier date and she mistaken Shadow as her beloved Sonic. Shadow tries to convince he is not Sonic but nothing works so he has no choice but to go on this date while being called Sonic.


Shadow the hedgehog was walking down in the dim lighted street one night looking for Sonic. He had a score to settle with that blue hedgehog. He was looking everywhere but failed to find him.

"Sonic! Sonic!" shouted an excited Amy. She ran up to Shadow and grabbed his hand. "You finally showed up, I knew you would." she said happily and gave him a big hug.

"I'm not Sonic," Shadow told her point blank.

"Oh, stop joking around Sonic," Amy said with a laugh. "You're not getting out of this date that easy," She grabbed Shadow's hand and started to drag him with her.

'How the hell am I getting confused for that guy? We're not even the same color!' Shadow wondered to himself. 'Apparently I'm going to this date with her whether I like it or not,' Shadow sighed. 'As soon as I get my chance I'll get rid of her,' he planned.

Amy took Shadow to the beach. She said she wanted to watch the sunrise with him. She continued to call him Sonic. It seemed no matter how many times he tell her she's got the wrong hedgehog she only laughed it off.

Shadow was soon getting very irritated. It was soon pissing him off over the fact he was being mistaken for that blue hedgehog. He started to shake in furry. 'Sonic seems to cause nothing but trouble for me!'

Knuckles soon walked by. He saw both Amy and Shadow sitting on the hill. "Hey Amy!" he shouted at them.

Amy looked to see that Knuckles was waving at them. "Hey look Sonic its Knuckles!" She waved back and Knuckles. She then grabbed Shadow's hand. "Come on Sonic lets go say hi." She led him down the hill. He soon just gave up on the matter and decided to play along with this charade for a bit longer.

Knuckles saw that Amy was with Shadow and not Sonic. 'What did Sonic do now that she would drag this guy along?' he wondered to himself.

"Hey Knuckles, Me and Sonic are on a date." She boasted.

Knuckles looked at her funny. "Sonic?" He looked at the pissed off Shadow. "Uh…Amy you're joking around right?"

"Why would I be joking about our date! Sonic and I are finally going on one," she said dreamily.

"Amy, that's not Sonic," Knuckles told her.

'Finally someone smart enough to realize that!' Shadow thought. 'All he has to do is tell her its me and I'll be free from this pesky girl and go find the real Sonic.'

She looked at Shadow. She saw that he was black and red instead of her blue and white hedgehog. Her eyes got real big, "Wow Sonic got a tan!" She exclaimed.

Both Knuckles and Shadow smacked each other's foreheads. "Look, Amy I'm telling you that is not Sonic he is really Shad----"

"I had enough of this joke Knuckles!" she grabbed her date's hand. "We're leaving now,"

Shadow tried to get out of her grasp but she had a good grip on his hand. 'Damn, what's with this girl?' He finally got loose from her grip and stepped away from her making sure he was out of her reach.

"Sonic what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Grrr…….For the last time I'm not Sonic I'm Shadow!" Amy stood there in awe. "I don't know how or why you would get me confused with that blue hedgehog, I'm a completely different color than him!" Shadow finally got all of his anger out.

"So your not my Sonic?" Amy asked him innocently.

"No." He said and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a familiar voice said from behind. "Amy turned around to see the real Sonic behind her.

"Sonic! You remembered!" she said.

"Of course! How could I forget the bet we made, right Shadow?" Sonic said looking at the black hedgehog.

"Hmp." Shadow responded. He gave a small smile. "So are you going to finally admit that I'm faster?" Shadow asked.

"Fat chance! This race will prove it!"

Sonic and Shadow both lined and then soon they were off racing in the dark leaving poor Amy behind without even saying goodbye. "Hmp! Men!" She stormed off the opposite direction.


End file.
